<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Galactic nightmare by RadiantVoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582874">Galactic nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantVoid/pseuds/RadiantVoid'>RadiantVoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ghost's space adventures. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games), Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantVoid/pseuds/RadiantVoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a year since Ghost returned to his own dimension. Since then, Shepard has kept on doing what she does best : preparing for the Reapers' arrival, and trying to wake the galaxy up to their impending doom, to little success. Now however, as they stand at the edge of the precipice, a mysterious figure appears before Shepard : Grimm, the Troupe master. With his help, it is now Shepard's turn to seek out Ghost's help, and brace herself for the galaxy's worst nightmare... [ON HIATUS]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ghost's space adventures. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DerangedDeceiver's Favorite Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Here we go again.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was veritably drowned with the various sounds emitted by the many consoles and holographic screens as people, some dressed in military suits whilst others wore full on vacuum sealed body suits, ran around analyzing each and every piece of information getting to them.</p><p>-”How bad is it ?”</p><p>The man who’d asked the question was one of those wearing a military outfit; decorated to denote him as one of high ranking. The various symbols spread across his jacket denoted him as an admiral; the second highest rank in the Alliance fleet.</p><p>-”Bad.” The man who answered him had a rough voice; one that spoke of authority and command. His age showed through the wrinkles of his skin and the grey in his hair. “We just lost contact with two of our deep space outposts.” That brought a wince from the admiral. “There’s something massive on the long range scanners.”</p><p>There was a definite sense of trepidation in the room; technicians relaying information whilst analysts made their predictions, their reactions varying from worried to downright horrified.</p><p>-”Is this what Shepard warned us about ?”</p><p>The older man’s response was absolute.</p><p>-”I’d stake my life on it.” </p><p>The admiral considered that for a few seconds, before asking, his voice tight.</p><p>-”How long do we have ?”</p><p>-”Not long.” The older man clapped his hands in his back, the decorations on his chest marking him as an admiral of even higher rank displayed prominently on his chest. “I’ve sent word. The fleets are mobilizing.” </p><p>Through the window of the command post, one had to merely glance to see the vastness of space; and in it, the incredible amount of ships orbiting Earth. Dozens, hundreds of ships, with thousands upon thousands of fighters patrolling the various fleets assembled at humanity’s homeworld. Cruisers, frigates,, and even the colossal dreadnaughts Kilimanjaro and Everest; kilometer long behemoths of steel and power, each a symbol of humanity’s power.</p><p>And yet, when admiral Anderson spoke, there was only resignation and grim determination.<br/>
-”God help us all…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	Jane Shepard was many things. War veteran. Slayer of Saren. Vanquisher of Collectors. Ex-specter. Adoptive mother to a Krogan. Friend to an eldritch abomination from another dimension. One thing she was not, was easy to surprise.</p><p>Still, the sight of a tall, lanky, red capped humanoid bug in her room was a bit of an unexpected event.</p><p>The moment she’d blinked awake and seen it from the corner of her eye, she immediately rolled out of bed, reflexively reaching out for her bedside gun only to remember that, due to her current state with the military, she was not allowed a gun. Instead, she lunged at the creature, attempting to sweep it off it’s legs. Before she could make contact however, it simply rose a spindly arm, snapping it’s two dark claw like fingers together and vanishing in a burst of crimson flames. Shepard flinched, realizing a fraction of a second before hitting the floor that the flames weren’t generating any actual heat; and in fact, didn’t hurt as the last flickers licked her skin, dissipating as they did. </p><p>Slowly getting back up she turned around to face the intruder. Clearly, this wasn’t going to be someone, or something, she was going to be able to get easily.</p><p>-”Come now, there’s no need for such violence.” </p><p>She took a closer look at the creature. It’s voice was raspy; to such a degree she’d only heard in a few people, usually suffering from massive throat damage. It grated on her ears. It stood tall; taller than her by a solid head, and Jane Shepard was by no means small. It must have been a good two meters tall, perhaps a bit more. It’s head was round, ending in two large horn-like protrusions, with large red eyes. Or she guessed they were eyes; there were no traces of pupil, only a single, monochrome red, focused solely on her. The creature’s skin...or rather, exterior, was chitinous; bug like truly. Most of its form however was draped in a long grey cloak, it’s long black arms similarly hidden underneath it. All in all, it looked like nothing native to this galaxy. However, it bore a small level of resemblance to a couple of beings she’d met a year ago while facing the collector threat…</p><p>-”Apologies for reacting a bit strongly to someone creepily standing in the corner of my locked room.” She answered in a clipped tone. The creature, to her annoyance, only nodded.</p><p>-”Apologies accepted commander.” Patience Shepard. You saw what trying to clobber that thing got you. “I in turn apologize for the...abrupt intrusion. However, I fear we have little time to discuss.” That was one way of putting it. All Shepard had to do really was scream loud enough and she was sure to see a dozen armed guards rush in her room. But, if that thing came from where she suspected it did…</p><p>-”You’re not from around here are you ?”</p><p>An approving nod.</p><p>-”Indeed not commander. I believe you are already familiar with the realm I hail from.” A pause, then a flourish, as the ...bug ? She was going to go with bug until further notice, spoke in a grave tone. “The Land of Hallow Nest.” Then, in a much more casual tone, it added : “Or at least, that was our last location before we arrived here.”</p><p>Goddamnit. She was right, that thing came from the same place as Ghost. How the hell did it get here ?! Did that strange teleportation of theirs allow them to go through walls as well as air ?</p><p>-”I was under the impression the way was blocked off.”</p><p>The creature shook its head, eyes still fixed on her.</p><p>-”No. When our mutual friend returned to it’s world, it stabilized the connection. They did not fix it. And while usually, one would be unable to cross through...the Grimm Troupe is a bit of a special case.”</p><p>She cocked an eyebrow at the thing, unimpressed. Still, that thing apparently knew Ghost...or at least their involvement in her own galaxy. But just because they referred to them as their ‘mutual friend’, she wasn’t planning on lowering her guard quite yet.</p><p>-”Grimm Troupe ? What, you part of a carnival ?” Hey tall and buggy came in uninvited, the least she could do is allow her natural sarcasm to do it’s work. To her annoyance however, it merely chuckled.</p><p>-”Of sorts. I am Grimm, master of the Troupe. We go from place to place spreading cheer and laugh...amongst other duties.” There was something sinister in the being’s last words. Shepard’s eyes narrowed. </p><p>-”Alright, cut the chit chat. What do you want.”</p><p>Grimm turned around, looking out of the window to the people below.<br/>
-”The Grimm Troop’s change of location is not something I can control. It could be a land of fire or snow. It could be a monarchy or a democracy. But there is always one common thread.” The bug turned to her, it’s eyes burning with crimson light. “It is always where a civilization is about to die.” </p><p>Shepard felt cold. It was absurd of course. The creature could be just trying to sound cool, or merely utilizing the fact that her claims of the incoming Reapers here to kill them all were well known.</p><p>There was too much about this situation that was far too strange. Too much unknown. But Shepard was used to dealing with the unknown and absurd. And… it did come from the same place as Ghost. A land of magic and gods. She had seen it all herself. A magical troupe that appeared when civilizations died ? Far fetched...but not impossible. </p><p>The bug, however, was not done.</p><p>“You and your people stand at the precipice. The beings you call Reapers are almost here; you have tried to prepare. Tried to delay. But you are out of time.” It spread its arms in a grandiose movement. “But who’s doom we are here to herald is unsure. The board is set. The pieces arranged, albeit in your favor. But there is still a chance your people will be the ones to survive the coming onslaught.”</p><p>Well that was all good and ominous.</p><p>-”Okay...so besides coming to say all that grandiose stuff, why are you actually<br/>
here ? Or did you just come to watch the world burn, so to speak.” Her experience of the creatures from the other side so far consisted of the Hollow Knight, a mute giant of a creature, Ghost, who she still now considered part of her crew, the Radiance, a goddess hell bent on dominating the minds of all she could, and the Pale King, a being so determined to destroy the aforementioned goddess that he willingly sacrificed millions of its children for the sake of creating one devoid of a soul. Although, with what she did in that Batarian world...it had become harder to claim she was any better.</p><p>No cost too great indeed.</p><p>But overall, it wouldn’t surprise her that the creature in front of her had merely come to watch the fireworks.</p><p>-”I am here to give you a better fighting chance.” At her disbelieving expression, he chuckled. “Now now, don’t look so grim. That is a task for my troupe after all.” Did he just...no. She wouldn’t deign that with a response. “I understand your disbelief. A strange creature walks into your room, starts prattling on and on...I would hardly be much more inclined to listen. But, you are running low on options. And we both know you could use firepower on the level of dear little Ghost.”</p><p>Now that caught her attention alright. Still, she wasn’t going to be distracted by such an obvious bait.</p><p>-”...that doesn’t explain why you want to help.”</p><p>Grimm shrugged.</p><p>-”Well my dear, to be quite frank, I owe the wyrm’s child quite a bit. They have helped me in a most important task, and I would see that assistance repaid. They seemed quite determined to help you last time they were here...I doubt they would appreciate seeing you die at the hands of those mechanical abominations.” A chuckle. “Assisting you seems like a good way to repay the debt.”</p><p>Well, it wouldn’t surprise her that Ghost somehow got involved with tall and creepy over there. The vessel seemed to have a habit of getting into trouble.</p><p>-”Fine. Let’s say I believe you. How do you plan on helping exactly ?”</p><p>Not that she did mind you. But it didn’t hurt hearing this Grimm fellow out she supposed. </p><p>-”Simple. I cannot bridge the gap between worlds; the Grimm Troupe was summoned here, and here it shall stay until the Fall of the curtain.” It pointed one of it’s spindly hands at her. “But you. You can travel to Hallow Nest and find them. Find Ghost. And bring them back here.” He chuckled. “With his ascension, I have little doubt he will prove more than a match for your foes.”</p><p>Memories of a scream; a silent scream, that rendered through the void. Of tendrils of void tearing apart ships the size of cruisers like they were tissue paper. Of a singular being, towering over all, eclipsing the very stars as they made a mockery of the Collector fleet.</p><p>Yeah. Yeah she could use that kind of power against the Reapers. </p><p>On the other hand, she wasn’t sure she liked the idea of dragging the vessel back into her war...this wasn’t their world. Not their fight. Last time at least, the Radiance had been a common foe that she helped defeat, and the Collectors had merely been repaying her back. Here...she would be asking for their help whilst offering nothing in return. Their fight was over in Hallownest after all, from what she’d understood. </p><p>But if she chose not to. If she chose to leave Ghost in peace, and they lost. When she stood in the ashes of trillions...would she really think she did the right choice ?</p><p>...no cost too great, huh ? She wasn’t sure where, but somewhere along the line, she’d started to understand that phrase of his, that pale bastard. Maybe it was seeing the nightmares that laid beyond the void. Maybe it was the knowledge that had made her blow up a mass effect relay and condemn hundreds of thousands of civilians to their death just to delay the inevitable. </p><p>Maybe it was staring into the eye of a smiling child and realizing that, should she fail, there would not be a single being left alive in the galaxy once the Reapers were done with it. So, despite hating herself for it, she looked Grimm in the eye, and gave a single tight nod. </p><p>-”Alright. What’s your plan.”</p><p>Grimm tilted himself slightly to the side, once more snapping his fingers, making a strange red symbol appear on her floor. It glowed with light, and small red particles floated in the air; circles of complex shape slowly drifting around the symbol. It was similar to Ghost’s...what was it they’d called it ? A Dream gate ? Except red. </p><p>-”Merely step into the gate, and it will bring you...well, not quite your destination. It is hard to estimate from here. But it should be close enough. Seek a place called Dirtmouth. That is where our little friend often returns to rest; and where he resides when not on his adventures.”</p><p>Well, that wasn’t suspicious at all. Step into the glowing red circle, said the spider to the fly. At least, the red gate proved that he indeed was from the same world as Ghost...and could use similar powers, it seemed. Then again, hadn’t that power been related to the Radiance ? Hesitation gripped her. Was this a trap ? A revenge from someone related to the goddess ?</p><p>But then she remembered. She remembered the devastation brought upon Horizon. She remembered the insides of the collector ship, where thousands, millions of pods lined the walls, each ready to dissolve humans into their base components. She remembered that, should they not defeat the Reapers, this would be the fate of all intelligent life in the galaxy. </p><p>At the end of the day, it really was no choice at all. </p><p>And so, in a move that could be described as foolhardy at best and suicidal at worst, she stepped into the circle. As she did, Grimm drew something from his cloak; making her freeze as she saw the gun now pointed at her. Shit. But, her fear was quickly calmed as he merely handed her over the weapon.<br/>
-”I believe you could use this. The lands around Dirtmouth are safer than they used to be, but they are not clear of all danger.” </p><p>A carnifex pistol. That should take care of whatever danger this guy was referring to. A flash of red enveloped her for an instant, and then, she was gone; vanished from the room. </p><p>The tall being stood there for a second, staring at the spot she’d been but an instant ago. Then, he chuckled, his raspy voice grating to the ears. </p><p>”Well then...I hope you are ready, oh God of Gods. It is time for you to perform again.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The moment the red light around faded, Shepard snapped to attention, taking in her surroundings. She seemed to be underground; in some fairly large tunnel. The walls, floor and ceiling around her were all made of dirt and rock;  although, strewn across them, were colossal shells; eggs perhaps ? Each the size of a car or more. Looking around, she couldn’t see anything move. There was light here, strangely enough; lamppost like contraptions illuminating the tunnels in gentle white light. Approaching one, she saw the light in them was in fact generated by small little creatures; similar to how Ghost’s lamp had been. </p><p>It was the sign next to it however that caught her attention. There were strange symbols on them; symbols that, for some reason, she could actually read. </p><p>
  <i>East : Dirtmouth.<br/>
West : Stagway.<br/>
Below : City of tears. </i>
</p><p>Ah. Well that was convenient. Still, it begged the question as to how she could read this...she was quite certain she’d never seen these symbols before. She brought a finger to her lips, thinking. Actually, hadn’t Ghost managed to learn how to understand languages by using that nail of theirs ? Was it possible that when she shared that vision with them, that she learned his as well ? It was as close to an answer as she had really. But, she supposed it didn’t really matter. She had a direction now, and so, she started walking down the long corridors. </p><p>It took her all of three minutes to find trouble.</p><p>She’d been making good progress, in her humble opinion, when she encountered some sort of wandering creature. It was a humanoid bug; of all the creatures from Hallownest she’d ever met, this one resembled a bug the most in fact. Standing at about a meter and half, it was smaller than her by a bit; but the large abdomen of it made her wary of how much strength it could bring to bear. The thing that really got her on guard however was how empty it’s eyes seemed, as it shuffled along the path towards her. </p><p>Gripping her gun tighter, she was unfortunately unsuprised when it finally caught sight of her, letting out a pained moan and charging at her. She considered shooting at it, but for all she knew the creature was merely defending it’s home. </p><p>-”Wow, hey there ! I’m not looking for trouble !”</p><p>No response as the creature took a clumsy swipe at her, easily avoided by simply side stepping to the side. Well, she’d tried. Slamming a fist into the creature’s face, she immediately followed up by swiping it’s legs from under it; sending the bug crashing to the ground with a pained squeak. Falling on it’s back, it seemed unable to easily get back up, struggling to move from side to side like some sort of turtle. Watching it do so, she had no doubt it would eventually get back on its feet; but hopefully, she’d been a good ways away when that happened. She came here to find Ghost after all, not slaughter the locals. If they were all as weak as that guy however, it shouldn’t be too much of a problem to dispatch them non lethally. </p><p>Clearly, the universe had been listening to her blatant baiting, but not two minutes later had she already found something far more threatening. </p><p>It was large, that much was clear. As tall as the Hollow knight had been, and that bastard had been a good four meters tall. It looked similar to the creature from earlier, but it’s carapace looked thicker; having grown over it like some sort of body armour. Most worryingly of all however was the absolutely massive horny like club it held in its hand, as it slowly lumbered towards her. </p><p>Well, this wasn’t good. </p><p>“Um...I don’t suppose you’d be up for a chat, yeah ?”</p><p>The creature responded by swinging it’s weapon down unto her with frightening speed, Shepard jumping to the side. </p><p>“Guess that’s a no then !” With that, she grabbed her gun and fired at it’s chest. No way was she taking chances in close quarters with that big bastard. The powerful shots of her carnifex gun seemed to actually affect the creature, the first three making it reel backwards whilst the fourth actually penetrated the thick armour, gooey green ichor spilling out. Well at least she could scratch the Radiance as the possible cause for these creatures behavior. </p><p>Still, it was not dead, slowly getting back to its feet. As she aimed her gun to finish it off, heavy footsteps echoed from behind her. Then to her sides. Swinging around, she paled. No less than a dozen of these creatures were making their way towards her; coming out of the multitude of corridors which crisscrossed with the main path. They were still a few dozen meters away each, but with how much it took to put down, her lack of equipment, and most crucially her lack of teammates...Shepard snorted. Not the worst situation she’d been put in, not by a long stretch, but still not exactly a comfortable one either. </p><p>With a single shot aimed at the head, she finished off the first of the giants. One down. Twelve to go. Taking careful aim, she started firing into the shambling creatures; managing to gun down three before they finally reached her. Squashing her fear, she waited until they were just about to swing before sliding underneath the legs of the closest one, the bug getting slammed with the horn of one of its compatriots, killing it instantly. As she’d suspected, these bugs weren’t the brightest. Springing to her feet, she lunged to the side to avoid another hit, only to have to roll backwards as a second one slammed where she’d been. In the same motion she got back up, taking only a fraction of a second to aim with her gun and, with an aim only surpassed by a select few in the galaxy, shot the head off another of the creatures. As she reloaded her gun, ejecting the thermal clip, a voice rose from above the creatures. </p><p>-”KASSA !”</p><p>The next thing she knew, two of the creatures were hitting the ground, ichor sprouting from their backs. She’d barely had the time to catch a glimpse of the offender before they were already gone, vanished in a blur of speed. Snapping out of her confusion, she took the chance and backed off, the bugs seemingly as confused as she’d been, and much slower to react. Aiming once more, she shot two bullets in the closest head, then another in the second. That brought their attention back to her. Good. If however had helped her hadn’t stuck around for a fight, it meant they were must be an ambush fighter. If the big bastard’s attention were on her, maybe he’d get another shot. Only three left. </p><p>Once more, the voice emerged from the darkness above them. </p><p>“KASSA !”</p><p>And in a flash of steel, two more of the creatures fell. This time, Shepard did not blink, merely gunning down the last of the giants. Then, she tensed. This may not be over yet. She looked for any sign of movement; any sound out of place, any…<br/>
“My, I haven’t seen anything like you before…” She did not shriek, but it was a close thing, whirling around with her gun up. There was a bug behind her. But unlike those she’d come across so far, there was intelligence in his eyes; a certain light that showed sentience. That, and it was talking. “although, you do strongly resemble a description made by a friend of mine. Say, would you be one of those ‘humans’ Ghost met during their little travel ?”</p><p>She took a second to examine the bug a bit closer. They were about the same height as her; following a similar structure to the others, with spindly limbs and a thicker abdomen, all covered in carapace; albeit, his did not look thick enough to serve as armor. They had a mask on their head, tilted upwards to reveal their face, and held in their hand a long nail resembling that which Ghost used to wield. It was hard to read expressions on the face of a bug, but if she had to qualify what she saw she would say they looked curious more than anything. Then, she realized she’d been staring for far longer than a second and awkwardly nodded. </p><p>-”Ah, um, yes. Human, that’s me. You know Ghost ?”</p><p>The bug nodded, doing no effort to hide the fact he was looking her over. Had it been from someone back in her galaxy, she would have thought they were checking her out. However, she saw in their examination the same sort of detached attention she saw in Mordin when he was experimenting. </p><p>-”Yes, quite well in fact. We met during some of my travels when I first arrived in Hallownest. I was quite worried when he disappeared for days.” They chuckled to themselves. “Not the first time they do so, but rarely for so long. Their sister was...twitchy.” At that, there was a slight shiver. Well, he’d known what a human was from sight, and Ghost was the only one here who could have given that sort of information...added to that that she assumed they were the one who’d assisted in the fight, she decided that, for now, she could place some trust in the bug. </p><p>-”Well, I appreciate the help with those...I don’t think I got your name ?”</p><p>The bug gasped softly, shaking his head. </p><p>-”Oh, how rude of me ! Forgive me, in the face of something new I lost all my manners...I am Quirrel, scribe for Dirtmouth.” Quirrel. Well, a name was a start. Before she could reciprocate however, the bug lifted a hand. “Ah, no, please, let me try and guess ! Red hair, female, a terrifying ability to dispatch even tough foes like those...you must be Commander Shepard ?”</p><p>Oh great. Even in another goddamn dimension people knew her. Hiding the slight twitch of annoyance, she gave a smile to the bug. </p><p>-”Correct. Glad to know I felt an impact.”</p><p>Quirrel chuckled, gesturing to her to follow him as he started to head down the tunnel. </p><p>-”You could say that. Ghost certainly enjoys talking of their time aboard your ship.” The bug gave her a gentle smile. “Between the two of us, I'm very grateful Commander. It’s nice to see them so open.” She cocked an eyebrow at the bug, to which he shrugged. “They’re still quite reserved compared to most, but...they’ve improved by miles. They used to be so quiet and reserved...barely writing more than a few words at a time. So thank you Commander.” </p><p>She wasn’t sure what to respond to that. She was used to praise for being a great commander, a good soldier, for helping save people...but being thanked for being a good friend ? That was...nice. She found herself smiling softly. </p><p>-”Well Ghost helped us quite a bit. They’ve got quite a few friends aboard the Normandy.”</p><p> </p><p>-”Ah, your...ship, is that correct ? Yes, Ghost did mention that...it is hard to imagine, a vessel travelling the stars...I am quite jealous of them for that.” The bug gave her an inquisitive stare. “Still, I was under the impression that the passageway was closed...how did you even get here ? And what brings you to our land ? Not that you are not welcome of course.”</p><p>That brought Shepard’s good mood right down. She scowled, thinking back to the red bastard. It might be unfair, they had done nothing but help so far, but they’d been a cryptic bastard doing it and she hated that kind of bullshit. </p><p>-”Tall and red showed up in my room to announce doom and gloom. Said he could help me contact Ghost to ask for help. Much as I hate dragging him back in this mess, we could really use them right now.”</p><p>Quirrel hummed. </p><p>-”Well, it is not my place to judge that. Ghost is their own person, they will make the decision themselves.” The bug smiled. “Still, I will at least make sure you find them safe and sound.” She realized they’d reached some sort of platform, light shining from above. There was a chain hanging down, which Quirrel held out to her, a small grin on their face. </p><p>“Hold on tight, it’s a bit abrupt when you aren’t used to it.”</p><p>Confused, she grabbed the chain as Quirrel gave it two short tugs, waited, then gave another. Suddenly, the chain started being lifted up at a frightening speed, Shepard yelping as it did. In an instant she was out of the...well ? She was in a well ? And out in the open. Some sort of large bug was holding the chain, having apparently been the one to drag her out. The sound of someone landing softly behind her made her turn, glaring at a grinning Quirrel. </p><p>-”Thanks for the heads up.” The sarcasm dribbling from her words did nothing to stop the bug’s small chuckles. </p><p>-”Sorry sorry. It was too tempting.” Walking up to her, he helped her get back to her feet, giving a sweeping gesture towards an assembly of strange buildings a bit further ahead. The land around was like a large plateau at the heart of a series of cliffs, giving it the strange impression of being at the heart of a bucket. The bug gave her a happy grin as he gestured to the assembly of buildings. </p><p>“Commander Shepard. Welcome to Dirtmouth.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dirtmouth, Shepard concluded, was a strange yet welcoming place. The village wasn’t very big; there could not be over three dozen houses in total, as well as a few shops. Most noticeably however, was the melancholic feeling that seemed to hang over the place like a heavy veil; a physical weight almost, reminding of better days. There was only one person outside as Quirrel and her entered the place, immediately walking up to them in order to greet them. The bug was of average size, a bit taller than Quirrel perhaps, and held itself in a hunched over position. It looked...old, for a lack of a better word. Dressed in simple clothing, it’s head ended in two horns. The most eye-catching thing about the bug however was the bright white flower pinned to it’s chest, which cast a gentle light around it.</p><p>-”Ho Quirrel ! I did not expect to see you back so soon !” The bug tilted their head to her in an inquisitive manner. “I see you’ve brought a guest. Greetings young one ! I am Elderbug. I hope you find our little village agreable.”</p><p>Quirrel gave a light hum as Elderbug spoke before answering in turn. </p><p>-”Ho Elderbug. Well, I found this traveller along the way, and I just had to help reunite them with their friend. Is Ghost here ?”</p><p>Elderbug nodded at that. </p><p>-”Yes, they are. Arguing with their sister about something I believe.”</p><p>Quirrel sighed. </p><p>-”Unsurprising I suppose…thank you Elderbug. We’ll be on our way then.”</p><p>Elderbug shook his head at that. </p><p>-”Come now, introduce our new friend at least ! We get so few visitors these days…”</p><p>Shepard gave the bug an easy grin. He seemed friendly enough, and there was a genuine care in his voice that helped put her at ease in this unknown place. </p><p>-”Name’s Shepard. Nice to meet you Elderbug. And your village is very nice, I have to say.” Much nicer than the prefabricated colonies she’d have to visit so many times. Dirtmouth had a personality that these would simply never have. From the way Elderbug preened, it seemed she’d said the right words. </p><p>-”Ah, of course ! Dirtmouth used to be a thriving community before…” he faltered as he spoke, his voice diminishing to a whisper. There was a haunted expression on the bug which made Shepard distinctly uncomfortable. She’d seen that kind of expression before, on the faces of survivors of Batarian raids.<br/>
Quirrel clapped his hands together, bringing the elderly bug out of his memories. </p><p>-”Well, we appreciate you coming to greet us Elderbug, but we really do need to get going. Time waits for no bug and all that.” </p><p>Elderbug nodded, something like gratitude shining in those small eyes. </p><p>-”Yes yes, of course. I will go visit Iselda then; Cornifer went another of his trips down the crossroads a bit earlier, and she’s already started to complain.” He gave Shepard a gentle nod. “Good day Shepard. I hope your meeting with Ghost goes well.”</p><p>With that, he was gone, heading to one of the shops she’d noticed earlier. Quirrel chuckled, heading in turn to one of the larger houses of the village. This one had a massive door; both incredibly tall and large. Was this for the Hollow Knight ?</p><p>As they approached, Shepard could start picking up an irate female voice from inside, ranting indecipherably at something. As Quirrel knocked on the door however, the voice cut off, a few seconds later the door opening inwards to reveal yet another bug. Shepard was meeting a lot of those today. </p><p>This one was a bit peculiar though. Her voice identified her as female, her form lithe and draped in a red cloak. She held a long nail, far longer than most for her size; her head also ending in two horns, but hers were longer and almost met as they curved inwards at the end. There was a sharpness to her look as her gaze flickered rapidly between Quirrel and Shepard. Shepard unconsciously straightened herself, something in her unwilling to back off from the calculating look in her eyes. </p><p>-”Quirrel. I thought you left for your trip.”</p><p>Quirrel gave a casual nod, seemingly unbothered by the curt tone the bug gave him.</p><p>-”Well, I came across my friend Shepard here, and I couldn’t well leave them alone now could I ? Besides, they want to see Ghost.”</p><p>At the name Shepard, Hornet’s eyes narrowed. Shepard wondered how they did that, with how rigid their mask like faces looked.</p><p>-”Ah. Ghost talks about you. You’re not supposed to be here.” There was a subtle threat in her words that made Shepard frown. This was Hornet ? Ghost’s sister ?<br/>
She seemed like a right treat that one…</p><p>-<i>”Shepard ?!”</i> And just like that, the annoyance of Hornet’s barely concealed aggression dissipated in the face of a surge of affection. Shepard grinned at the figure rushing behind Hornet, barreling past their sister to grab her into a tight hug.<br/>
That, admittedly, brought her to a halt. She was used to a lot of things when it came to her once smallest crewmate. Hugging was not one of them. Stunned, she didn’t even think to hug back before Ghost let her go, their face as unreadable as ever. </p><p>
  <i>“What are you doing here ?” Ghost tilted their mask. “How are you ever here ?”</i>
</p><p>Shepard grinned at Ghost, finally recovering from her shock. </p><p>-”Well I’m here for you, and someone who called himself a mutual friend...Grimm ?”</p><p>That made Ghost nod. </p><p>-<i>”Ah. The Nightmare King’s power, no doubt.”</i></p><p>Hornet hadn’t moved from her position as they chatted, glaring at Shepard. </p><p>-”You are here for my sibling. I assume this is not a courtesy call.”</p><p>Shepard sighed, shaking her head. </p><p>-”Much as I would prefer to just catch up, I’m afraid not.”</p><p>Quirrel was doing a very good job at seeming oblivious to the tension between the two women, simply tilting his mask at Ghost.</p><p>-”Perhaps this conversation would be better spent inside ? I do enjoy being upright but I prefer to be moving when so. Otherwise, sitting down seems a far better option.”</p><p>Ghost seemed to agree, grabbing Shepard’s hand and dragging her inside with them, not giving her a chance to protest. </p><p>-<i>”Yes. Let’s sit.”</i></p><p>Grinning in amusement, Shepard let herself be guided to a table at the center of the room. The room itself was sparse, with only the table, a half dozen chairs and a couple of shelves with a mix and mash of miscellaneous items strewn across it.</p><p>Most prominent however was the massive form of the Hollow Knight, sitting down on a chair that looked far too small for its size yet somehow seemed to accommodate them just fine. </p><p>Ghost let her sit down on a chair, quickly grabbing the one opposed and sitting down facing her, mask bobbing side to side happily. He’d really become expressive in that year they’d spent apart, she thought...it was good to see. She gives the Hollow Knight a nod. Despite everything, the massive vessel had helped her teammates when it mattered the most, and she appreciated that. </p><p>
  <i>“So, Shepard. You need my help ?”</i>
</p><p>Quirrel had taken a seat next to Shepard, whilst Hornet sat between Hollow and Ghost. It made for a bit of a tense standoff, and Shepard was grateful Hornet was the only one who seemed to have a problem with her being here. Although, with the way she was fiddling with her nail, maybe she should keep on her. Just in case. </p><p>-”Yes. Ghost, I won’t lie to you, the situation...it’s looking pretty bad.” She sighs, and she feels the exhaustion of just...everything she’s been dealing with come crashing down on her shoulders. “The Reapers are coming. Hell, they were almost there only a few months ago...and we’re nowhere near prepared.” Frustration wells up within her as she thinks back to all those fruitless council meetings. The disapproval. The disbelief,. The sheer apathy of those who were supposed to be leading the galaxy.<br/>
Not that much of those under them were any better. Everyone seemed ready to act the ostrich if it meant living in their little bubble just a little longer. “Hell, despite everything that’s happened, most still deny the existence of the Reapers altogether, let alone that they’re coming. We’re disunified, under armed, under prepared, and if your buddy Grimm is to be trusted, the Reapers are about to knock on our doorstep. And this time, I don’t think I can delay them any longer.” </p><p>She was ranting by the end, she knew it. But the frustration, the fatigue, and the surprising amount of fury she felt at just...everything had gotten to her. THere was silence around her, before Quirrel surprisingly was the one to speak.</p><p>-”The Grimm troupe came to Hallownest a few weeks ago. I did some research out of curiosity, using what knowledge I could scrounge up from the Archives and what Ghost learned talking to them. If they have appeared where you come from…” His tone is apologetic when he continues. “Then disaster is about to strike. These Reapers...I have only what Ghost has told us, but they sound like formidable threats.”</p><p>Hornet snorted then. </p><p>-”And you want to drag Ghost into it, don’t you ? You want them to fight for you. Again. Except this time, against something your billions of people, machines that can fire light and steel, and mountain sized ships think is something beyond them.” And beneath the venom, beneath the obvious derision she is throwing at her, Shepard is surprised to hear a tinge of genuine concern. Before she can answer however, Hornet continues. </p><p>“You’re not the only one with problems you know. Your people might be heading to catastrophe, but ours<i> already have</i>. And Ghost is a much needed help here. There are still many entities out there that pause a threat even without the influence of the Radiance.” Hornet pauses there, and only continues with what is obvious reluctance. “I have sworn myself to protect these lands and it’s people. I will not take the crown. I will not continue my father’s legacy. But try as I might, there are things that I simply cannot defeat by myself. Ghost is powerful. Incredibly so. With him gone, who will defend this place ?”</p><p>And Shepard has no answer to that. Because it’s true. If Ghost comes with her, then he won’t be able to protect Dirtmouth. And Hornet clearly believes she won’t be enough, and who is Shepard to say she’s wrong ? Hornet is the one who lives here. Who’s fought here. </p><p>Hollow raises a hand and places it gently on their sister’s head, making her freeze up for a second before she relaxes ever so slightly, some of the tension and anger replaced with an oh so familiar weariness. </p><p>“Sorry Hollow. Of course I know you’d also help me. You’re even stronger than I am. Stronger than Ghost is when it comes to using your nail even. But we both know that against something like Her, it wouldn’t be enough. It never was.” She gives her sibling a tired glance. “First the Radiance. Then the Nightmare King. What is next ? If we are not here for it, who will be ?”</p><p>Silence. Not once, in all of his sister’s speech, has Ghost turned away from Shepard, staring down at her with those empty eye sockets of theirs. </p><p>-<i>”I will go.” </i></p><p>Hornet whips around at him, a sharp retort on her tongue, only for Ghost to reach up to her and grab her mask with both hands, making her stop. </p><p>
  <i>“Sister. You are afraid. Understandably so. But these lands are free of Higher Beings. Those that remain are uninterested in us. I have seen it. You know I have.”</i>
</p><p>Hornet seems to understand, whispering :</p><p>-”Godhome…”</p><p>Ghost nods. </p><p>-”<i>There are still creatures here. But those that remain can handle them. Ogrim will not remain aside as the people of Hallownest are threatened. Neither will Sly, much as he likes to pretend otherwise.</i>” Ghost’s arms reach behind her mask, drawing their sister into a hug. <i>“We have done much work sister. You have done so much. Hallownest is almost entirely recovered. People know better than to travel the tunnels rather than the stagways</i>.” Ghost exits the hug, turning to Shepard. <i>“And I cannot allow my friends to face such abominations alone. Not when what they face feels so much like Her.”</i></p><p>Silence once more invades the house. Then, very reluctantly, Hornet nods. </p><p>-”Fine. I know better than to assume I can stop you once you’ve made your mind. You can go with her.” And Shepard feels a mixture of relief and guilt flood through her, because she could really use Ghost right now, but she hates to tear them away from their home and throw them into what will probably be the worst war the council races have ever seen… “On one condition.” And just like that, it is all replaced with weariness. </p><p>Hornet gets up, grabs her nail and places it on her shoulder before pointing it at Shepard, who instinctively reaches for her gun. </p><p>“I am coming as well.”</p><p>Brain freeze. Of all the things she’d expected, that wasn’t it. </p><p>-“I...what ?”</p><p>Ghost also seems confused, their head tilted but letting their sister speak. </p><p>-”I’ll accept that Ghost might no longer be necessary to defend Hallownest. I’ll even accept that those besides us three...” She gestures to the assembled siblings. “are more than enough to keep the people safe. But Ghost…” And she struggles, clearly, to get the next words out. “Ghost is one of my only remaining siblings. Last time they had no warning before coming to your dimension. This time, I refuse to let them go alone.” Quieter, she adds, almost as a whisper. “I will not risk losing them. Not again.”</p><p>Ghost reaches to their sister’s hand, squeezing it tight in reassurance. </p><p>-<i>”I cannot die sister. I will be fine.”</i></p><p>Hornet rolled her eyes, which was a very strange sight on a being whose head was an unchanging mask. </p><p>-”You don’t know that. Just because it hasn’t stuck yet doesn’t mean it can’t at all. That’s the condition. Take it or leave it.”</p><p>There is a movement from Hollow. For such a massive being, the giant can be surprisingly discrete, Shepard thinks to herself. Hornet amends, nodding at them. </p><p>“Actually, make that Hollow and I.”</p><p>Well Shepard wasn’t exactly going to say no to having someone like Hollow around...although she was going to have some problem with how big they were. Last time she’d had to keep them in the cargo hold. Hopefully they could find something better this time. </p><p>-”Well...if you want to come as well, I won’t say no to extra reinforcements. But you must realize, this is going to be hell out there. I’m confident Ghost has a good chance of surviving what’s to come, but…”</p><p>Hornet shrugged, placing her nail against her back. </p><p>-”We’re no strangers to apocalyptic events. Besides. Ghost isn’t the only one who picked up new tricks...although I will give them that they picked up the strongest.”</p><p>Ghost looked to both of their siblings, giving a single nod. </p><p>-<i>”Fine. You two can come. Just be careful. I have told you what we face there.”</i> They got up, walking up to Shepard. <i>“If that is all, let us move. We will gather our supplies. Wait for us outside Commander, it shouldn’t take us too long.”</i></p><p>And just like that, Shepard found herself out of the house with Quirrel waiting as the three siblings ruffled through their house for various things. </p><p>-”Well Commander, it seems your endeavour met success.”</p><p>Shepard gave Quirrel a side glance, both of them leaning against the wall. </p><p>-”You disapprove ?”</p><p>-”Oh no. You did not force them to come after all. Besides, this is exactly what Ghost needed I think. They’ve been going insane wondering what is happening to those they left behind coming back here.” Quirrel tapped his fingers to his mask. “Besides, getting to explore a whole new galaxy...hundreds of worlds, of species…well. I can’t say I’m not jealous.” A moment of silence. </p><p>“Actually, Commander...I wanted to ask. Would you have an extra space in that ship of yours ?”</p><p>Shepard gave them an incredulous look.<br/>
-”Really ? Do you even understand the kind of threats we’re going to have to face ? Why the hell would you want to get involved ?”</p><p>Quirrel chuckled, bringing out some sort of stone slab and...was that a glowing pen ?</p><p>-”Well, from what I understand there are dozens of civilizations who’s history might be erased down to the last trace. What kind of archivist would I be if I simply stood by and let all of this knowledge be erased ?” He tapped his nail. “Besides Commander. I am hardly defenseless.”</p><p>It still confused how someone with simply a sword could be a threat to people armed with guns and biotic powers...but then again, she’d seen herself just how fast this bug could. Sighing, she nodded. </p><p>-”You know what ? Sure. I could use someone reasonable to keep those three in line anyways. But if you’re part of my crew, then you have to listen to my orders, and not question me when in the field.”</p><p>Quirrel nodded, seemingly unsurprised. </p><p>-”But I can question you out of it then.”</p><p>-”Yep. Just can’t afford second thoughts when we’re in a life or death situation.”</p><p>-”Understandably so.”</p><p>It didn’t take too long for the three siblings to join them, Shepard pointing at Quirrel as they did. </p><p>-”Mister buggy here is going to be joining us on our trip.”</p><p>Ghost crossed their arms, staring up at Quirrel for a few seconds, the pillbug staring right back. Then, with a single tight nod, they turned back to Shepard. </p><p>-<i>”We are ready.”</i></p><p>Shepard nodded to herself, turning towards the entrance to the Forgotten Crossroads. Was she ready ? No. Not even close. Doubts, fear and stress tore at her inside. She was well aware she was not doing the right thing, dragging into the war those that had nothing to do with it really. But it had been a long time since Shepard had been able to do what was right rather than what was necessary. </p><p>It was like that pale bastard said. </p><p>No Cost Too Great.</p><p> </p><p>No creature impeded their way as they made it back to the portal that had brought Shepard to Hallownest. When they reached it, Shepard was relieved to find it still there, red energy floating in the air. </p><p>
  <i>“Grimm...it really was you then.”</i>
</p><p>Shepard gave Ghost an inquisitive glance, but continued on. Standing before the portal, she turned to the rest of the group. </p><p>-”Alright, I’ll head on through first. We don’t know who’s going to be on the other side after all, and I’d prefer to avoid an accident. </p><p>With that, she walked into the portal, a flash of red enveloping her.</p><p>When it faded, she was back in her room, Grimm standing there with a smug expression on his face. </p><p>-”I take it your endeavour was successful ?”</p><p>A few flashes of red later and he looked a lot less smug. Shepard grinned at the red bug. </p><p>-”You could say that yes.”</p><p>Ghost walked up to Grimm, tapping their shoulder. </p><p>-<i>”Grimm.”</i></p><p>Grimm took a deep bow, to which Ghost bowed back. </p><p>-”Good friend. I must take my leave now, someone is coming.”</p><p>With that, Grimm vanished into a puff of red smoke right as the sliding door opened, right as a tall, buff, tan man walked in. The man was dressed in casual military clothing, had dog tags around his neck, and tattoos running down his neck. Oh, Jane added to herself, and he was currently looking torn between having a panic attack or body slamming the closest intruder in her room. </p><p>-”Hey James. What brings you here ?” What ? She was allowed to mess with people for a bit of fun.  </p><p>James pointed at the assembly of bugs, mouth opening and closing. </p><p>-”I...what the fu…”</p><p>Jane took pity on the guy, raising a hand. </p><p> </p><p>-”James. Remember what I told you about Ghost ?” A very, very tight nod, as the tan man continued staring down the four bugs behind her, his gaze particularly lingering on the massive bulk of Hollow. “That’s them and their friends. They’ve come to help.”</p><p>James did in fact relax a little at that. Only a little. She had told him all about her adventure with the vessel; she hadn’t seen a reason to keep it secret to anyone really, once Ghost had gone back to his world. </p><p>-”How did they get here ?! How did no one see...that !”</p><p>Hornet’s eyes narrowed. </p><p>-”You are quite the rude one, you know. We are right here. And do not appreciate being referred to as ‘<i>that</i>’.”</p><p>She was tapping her nail, and Shepard was worried she was about to try and stab poor Vega. But instead, the man simply shook his head, looking to Shepard once more. </p><p>-”Look it doesn’t matter. The defense committee wants to see you, you can always explain to them. Follow me.”</p><p>With that, the man turned around, Shepard stepping behind him in an instant, the group of bugs following closely behind. </p><p>-”What’s going on ?” The defense committee wasn’t the kind to summon people for no reason. If they were calling her now...a chill went down her spine. There could only be so many reasons for that. </p><p>-”Couldn’t say. Just told me they needed you...now.”</p><p>As they made their way through the busy corridors, they caught more than the occasional glance. Strangled gasps and exclamations of surprise were more than common; but it seemed the presence of Shepard was enough to convince them not to ask any questions. Good. She didn’t have time to indulge every passing curiosity right now. </p><p>On their way to the committee, they came across a more than welcome face. She grinned, walking up to the man. </p><p>-”Anderson.”</p><p>Anderson had been many things to Shepard. Her captain. Her commander. One of her only allies in the upper brass when it came to the Reapers. But above all else, he was a friend. The man grinned, grabbing her hand and giving it a good shake. </p><p>-”You look good Shepard. Maybe a little soft around the edges.” She cocked an eyebrow at his behavior. </p><p>-”No questions about the weird bug people behind me ?”</p><p>-<i>”Rude.”</i> She ignored Ghost’s comment. </p><p>-”We have bugs in your room Shepard. No pun intended. Standard procedure for those grounded after the kind of things you did. We heard everything.” </p><p>Oh. Well that saved her some explanations...and raised some massive concerns as to her privacy. </p><p>“How you holding up from being removed of duty ?”</p><p>She gave him a cheeky grin, taking the change of subject. </p><p>-”It’s not so bad, once you get used to the hot food and soft beds.”</p><p>-”We’ll get it sorted out.” Damn It, she’d liked the hot foot. Soft beds on the other hand, that had actually taken some to get used to. But right now, she had more pressing concerns on her mind. </p><p>-”What’s going on ? Why’s everyone in such a hurry ?”</p><p>-”Admiral Hackett’s mobilizing the fleets.” Oh. That wasn’t good. “I’m guessing word’s made it to Alliance Command...something big’s headed our way.”</p><p>-<i>”The Reapers. I can feel them.”</i> Shepard whipped around, looking at Ghost with a look of focus and fear. <i>"Harbinger is with them.”</i></p><p>Anderson simply shrugged at that.<br/>
-”We don’t know yet.”</p><p>Shepard gave her friend an incredulous look. </p><p>-”What else could it be ?!”</p><p>-”If I knew that…”</p><p>But Shepard was having none of it. </p><p>-”It’s the Reapers. And we’re not ready for them.” They climbed up the stairs to the main hall of the Defense Committee. “Not by a long shot.” Not that she hadn’t tried to get everyone ready, she thought bitterly. </p><p>-”Tell that to the defense committee.”</p><p>She snorted.</p><p>-”Unless we’re planning to talk the Reapers to death, the committee is a waste of time.”</p><p>Anderson gave her a look. </p><p>-”They’re just scared. None of them have seen what you’ve seen.” He shook his head. “You’ve faced down a Reaper. Hell you spoke to one...then blew the damn thing up !” Well, she couldn’t argue against that. And they were right to be scared. But it couldn’t stop them from acting. “You’ve seen how they harvest us, what they plan to do to us. You know more about this enemy than anyone.”</p><p>-”Is that why they grounded me ? Took away my ship ?” She knew she sounded petulant, but damn it she’d hated that. She knew what she’d done had been horrible. She knew. But she also knew damn well that it was necessary, for just the reasons that Anderson stated.</p><p>-”You know that’s not true. When you blew up the batarian relay, hundreds of thousands of batarians died.”</p><p>-”Shepard ?”</p><p>She ignored Ghost’s inquisitive tone. She could answer all of their questions later. </p><p>-”It was that or let the Reapers walk through our back door.”</p><p>-”I know that Shepard. And so does the committee. If it wasn’t for that, you’d have been court-martialed and left to rot in the brig.”</p><p>-”That and your good word ?”</p><p>A tight nod. They were almost there. </p><p>On their way, they’d come across Ashley. The meeting had been short. A necessity of the moment. It had been...nice to see her again in better terms after what had happened during her stay at Cerberus. But now, now they stood before the Committee, and Shepard knew damn well they were out of time. They did not comment on the presence of the bugs behind her, which told her that they were already informed. Good. They didn’t have time to lose with explanations. </p><p>-”Commander.” The center most person asked, sitting behind their tall desk. Always needing to remind everyone they were above you. Just like the damn Council. And just as useless half of the time. She might be being a bit unfair, but she’d also had to deal with the Council at its most stubborn. Sue her. </p><p>-”What’s the situation ?”</p><p>-”We were hoping you could tell us.” Of course they did. The woman to the left of the bald man spoke in turn. </p><p>-”The reports coming in are unlike anything we’ve seen.”</p><p>-”Whole colonies have gone dark. We’ve lost contact with everything beyond the Sol Relay.” Oh god. That was really, really bad. Not unexpected, mind you. But still horrible to hear. </p><p>-”Whatever this is...it’s incomprehensibly powerful.”</p><p>Jane snorted. Yeah. Incomprehensibly powerful summed it up alright. </p><p>-”You brought me here to confirm what you already know. The Reapers are here.”</p><p>Murmurs and exclamations from the assembled technicians and officers listening in. Someone screamed. Someone cried. All were ignored in favor of listening for more. </p><p>-”Then, how do we stop them ?” And Jane damn near screamed, because she’d been looking for a solution, looking for one for years, the only one who seemed to even bother looking, <i>and she didn’t fucking know. </i></p><p>-”Stop them ?This isn’t about strategy or tactics. This is about survival.” She took a step forward. “The Reapers are more advanced than we are. More powerful. More intelligent. They don’t fear us, and they’ll never take pity on us.</p><p>-”But...there must be some way !”</p><p>She wasn’t sure there was. But she couldn’t say that. </p><p>-”Each of us has to be willing to die to save humanity. Anything less...and they’ve already won.”</p><p>The center man spoke, in a tone of fear and disgust. </p><p>-”That’s it ? That’s our plan ?”</p><p> It was then that an officer interjected. </p><p>-”Admiral.” Anderson turned to her. “We’ve lost contact with Luna Base.”</p><p>Anderson stood back, shock etched in his face.</p><p>-”The moon ? They couldn’t be that close already…”</p><p>The woman who’d spoken earlier, sitting at the council table, seemed just as horrified. </p><p>-”How could they get past our defenses…” Easily, Shepard wanted to say. </p><p>-”Sir, UK headquarters has a visual.” </p><p>And like that, one of the screens hanging in the hall flickered to life, static soon replaced with the sight of a soldier screaming into a camera before a loud, dronning sound drowned it out, explosions cutting off the video feed. It had lasted a second, if even that. </p><p>But then, it was replaced with something else. Visuals from all across the Earth. From it’s atmosphere. From it’s cities. And everywhere, were the menacing, titanic forms of the Reapers. God, Shepard thought to herself, feeling her entire body go numb. They were already here. </p><p>Anderson cursed. </p><p>-”Why haven’t we heard from admiral Hackett ?!”</p><p>Before Shepard could even think of a response, the council turned to her. </p><p>-”What do we do ?” There was a trembling fear in their voices that she knew all too well. </p><p>-”The only thing we can.” She pointed to the screen, where a frozen image of a Reaper was tearing its way through a city. “We fight. Or we die.”</p><p>Anderson turned to her. </p><p>-”We should get to the Norman…” He froze. There was a...noise, in the air. They turned, along with everyone in the room, to the window behind the council. The one that gave a view to the entire city. </p><p>And from the clouds, emerged a Nightmare of steel, it’s claws stretching out, crashing into skyscrapers, a red beam of death coming down to burn all that stood in its path, heading right towards them. Shepard screamed, turning away. </p><p>-”MOVE !” The laser reached the window of the building, blasting it all apart. “GO GO GO !” But it was too late. The entire building shook from the impact, people being sent flying, crushed under debris. Shepard herself was sent to the ground, her head ringing. </p><p>It was time. The Nightmare of the Galaxy had arrived. </p><p>The Reapers were here. </p><p>And they were not prepared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone ! Here's chapter 2, I hope you all enjoy it ! </p><p>I have to admit, I did not expect the reaction chapter 1 got, in a really good way ! I'm super grateful everyone is so excited for this sequel, and I really hope I can deliver on that hype ! </p><p>Anyways, next chapter we leave Earth ! Or, we try at least...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here we are with chapter 3 ! Thank you to everyone who lefts kudos, bookmarks and comments on this story, it's much appreciated !</p><p>Here we go with the Fall of Earth, hope you all enjoy it !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fire. Screams. And the loud, loud ringing noise in her ears. Shepard stood still, laying on the ground, for what felt like hours as she watched the blurry form of the Reaper turn away from the building, firing at something else in the distance. </p><p>There was a strange shimmer in the air, now that she looked closer. A sort of silvery light that surrounded her and a group of others. </p><p>-”Shepard !” She blinked, slowly lifting herself up as Anderson walked up to her. She shook the last of the aftershock from her consciousness, taking in her surroundings. There was in fact a silvery dome, about a dozen meters in radius on all sides stretching out over her as well as the rest of the group she’d brought; Anderson had also made his way into it it seemed. As she examined a little closer, she saw the origin of the dome : Hollow, standing tall and strong, a single hand raised, complex patterns emerging from it to form the beautiful dome that surrounded them. The dome itself was surrounded by debris and flame, but not a single piece of it had made its way inside. </p><p>Anderson helped her get back on her feet, handing her a handgun. </p><p>“Here take this. We’ve got to get moving !”</p><p>Shepard nodded, turning to the bugs she’d brought with her. Hollow seemed to have gotten the message, his dome disappearing as he took surprisingly nimble strides towards them; Hornet standing at his side, trotting to keep up with the massive being’s gait. Ghost on the other hand had been standing right next to Shepard, nail drawn; a surprisingly protective stance to them as they stood by their commander which made her feel surprisingly warm inside. It was nice to know that even after an entire year, they still saw themselves as part of her crew. But most intriguing was Quirrel, who stood right in front of the window, out of the silvery shield. </p><p>-”So. This is a Reaper.” He commented, looking out to the colossal metallic abomination. “Never have I seen such a massive creature. It puts even the tales of the Wyrms to shame.” </p><p>Anderson snorted as he passed by the bug. </p><p>-”Yeah. And it’s tearing it’s way through this city, and us if we don’t get moving !”</p><p>-”<i>Commander.</i>” Shepard turned to Ghost, who was staring intently at the behemoth. “<i>I can help fight the Reapers. Or I can help you make it out. Command me.</i>”</p><p>For Shepard, there never really was a choice. </p><p>-”Go.” She pointed to the Reaper. “Make that thing pay for being such a titanic prick.”<br/>
-”<i>Very well. I will have to find a more deserted place to transform; I do not wish to harm your people by accident.</i>”</p><p>And with that, they were off, jumping out of the window and into the madness below. </p><p>Hornet glared at the window Ghost had just jumped out of. </p><p>-”Of course. They see the mountain sized machine, and they think ‘<i>Oh let’s go fight this !</i>’.” She turned to Anderson. “I hope you don’t expect us to fight this. Not all of us can turn into a giant god.”</p><p>Anderson shook his head, tapping his coms. </p><p>-”I can’t raise the Normandy, but we’ve got contingiences for this. We’ll meet up at the landing zone and hope for extradition; from there, we can try and plan a counter attack.”</p><p>The stairway had been left as nothing but rubble, forcing them to scale the side of the building and use it’s railing as an improvised path. Standing hundreds of meters in the air with nothing to stop her from falling would have been nerve wracking for Shepard had she not been focusing so much on ignoring the multiple Reapers devastating the city around them. </p><p>As it turned out, Hollow and Hornet were just as good, if not better in the latter’s case, at travelling difficult environments as their little sibling had been. Hollow was massive, making any obstacle far more trivial than it would have been for them, and could jump ridiculously high for something their size. Hornet on the other hand used her nail as a grappling hook of sorts, silk dragging her at incredible speed towards whatever she threw it at. </p><p>They had to fight their way through husks; humans turned into reaper enhanced mechanical zombies. They weren’t difficult to dispatch; despite their enhanced strength, they had neither weapons nor intelligence, and were fragile to even conventional weaponry. </p><p>To the siblings, these were trivial to dispatch. Hollow simply swung their nail once and cut three in half; Hornet stabbed one in the brain, jumped over a second and sliced it’s head off in the time it took for Shepard and Anderson to gun down the remaining five. </p><p>As they made their way through a ruined building, Shepard was horrified to find a kid who’d been left behind. Having been closing the march, the others did not see her freeze and walk up to the kid. As she did, the child drew further back in the vent he’d been hiding in.<br/>
-”Hey…” She tried to go for soothing. She thought she did a decent job hiding the boiling cauldron of emotion tearing at her. “It’s okay…” Perhaps she could get him to get out of the vent and get to safety, to evacuate.</p><p>But the child drew back, shaking their head. </p><p>-”Everyone’s dying !”</p><p>And what could she say ? He was right. It was a nightmare out there. She could hear the screams; the horrible, horrible noise the Reapers made. Like a horn mixed with a synthesizer, that drilled right into your brain and made you want nothing more than to just run, hide, anything but face them. It snapped at your strength, at your moral, at your very soul. </p><p>But she couldn’t show that. She had to stay strong. Someone had to. </p><p>-”Come on, you have to get out of here !” She reached out. “Take my hand.”</p><p>-”You can’t help me.” She bit her lip. Why was he being so difficult ?!</p><p>-”Shepard !” She turned her head, Anderson having apparently noticed her lagging behind. He pointed to the opened door. “In here. Those two creatures you brought with you wiped out the husks in the next building, we need to move before more come !”</p><p>Turning back to the vent, the child was gone. She cursed internally. Another one she couldn’t save. Walking away, she looked over the ruined city. How many more would it be by the end of today ? Anderson seemed to share her frustration, kicking aside some rubble. </p><p>-”Gah, this is a goddamn mess ! Every minute these machines are here, thousands of innocent people die !” There was a determined glint in his eyes as he kicked a door down, Hollow choosing to simply destroy the wall to make it through. “I won’t be responsible. </p><p>Shepard nodded as he spoke. </p><p>-”You’re not responsible for the ones that die. We fight for the ones left standing when it’s all over.” Because what else could they do ? It was either fight and most likely die or lie down and surely die. </p><p>-”Yeah. Maybe you’re right.”</p><p>Their discussion continued, Anderson arguing to Shepard she was to go to the citadel and negotiate with the Council. As much as Shepard hated the idea, she knew he was right. With the ease the Reapers had had simply blasting through their defenses, they’d need to all stand united. Perhaps now that the Reapers were here, tearing at a homeworld, they’d actually listen. </p><p>You’d have to forgive Shepard if she didn’t hold her breath on that though. </p><p>As they made their way at the side of one of the buildings, a Reaper landed close to them. Too damn close for Shepard’s taste. The thing’s sonic boom grated on her nerves, eliciting all too familiar instincts; and she damn near fell to her death over a hundred meters below from the impact of it hitting the ground.</p><p>-”God...Lieutenant Commander Williams, we’re in sight of the spaceport. ETA : 3 minutes.”</p><p>Anderson was immediately answered by a fuzzy message.</p><p>-”<i>We’ve made it to the Normandy. Taking heavy fire...Oh, god !</i>” Shepard felt her heart grow cold. Please, not the Normandy… “<i>They’re gonna take down that dreadnought ! Evasive maneuvers !</i>” Well that wasn’t much better.</p><p>-”Lieutenant-Commander ? Ashley ?” Anderson cursed, letting his earpiece go. “Damn it ! They’re in trouble.”</p><p>The Reaper nearest to them started getting hit by explosions; something was opening fire on it, and despite the very heavy caliber being used it was having little effect on it, barely making it’s barriers flicker. Soon, the origin of the fire was revealed : an alliance cruiser come down from orbit, two hundreds meters long, desperately shooting at the Reaper. Shepard gulped as the Reaper fired in return, it’s laser leaving a burning trail in the cruiser which exploded almost immediately. </p><p>For the first time since she’d met her, Hornet seemed near speechless as she looked at the scene.</p><p>-”Is this the sort of wars your people fight ?” She gestured to the scene of desolation before her. “Not even at the peak of Her infection did we see such levels of destruction.”</p><p>Shepard grunted, passing by her. She understood, she really did. The culture shock must be insane for her; hearing of these things was one thing, seeing them was another entirely.</p><p>-”It’s usually not as painfully one sided.”<br/>
A second laser blast quickly came to prove her point, the cruiser being consumed in a colossal blast, making them all cover their ears for a second. Quickly jumping down, finally near ground level, they found a couple of survivors, hidden behind debris.</p><p>-”Are you alright ?” At Anderson’s question, the one tending to the other’s wounds brought his hand up, gesturing frantically.</p><p>-”Get down, they’ll see you !” His tone was desperate yet hushed. Afraid of being heard. </p><p>Shepard soon saw the source of his fear.</p><p>Something emerged from the rubble. An abomination, for there was no other word for the creature that had appeared. Standing taller than the average man, yet hunched over and covered in disgusting tumor-like growths, it was a mixture of flesh and cybernetics; an abomination with four eyes, a gun fused to it’s arm, and an expression of fury and pain on it’s deformed face. It howled, the noise bizarrely mechanical and alerting more of its kind, immediately turning to Shepard and her companions and opening fire.</p><p>Shepard dashed to cover, hiding herself from the red blasts that splattered against the rubble around her; Anderson doing much the same. Hornet on the other hand threw her nail forward, impaling one of the creatures in the head and sending her flying towards it, the impact of the kick letting a sickening crunch be heard, the creature dead instantly. Hollow jumped, falling to the ground with a surprisingly silent shockwave, their massive bulk looming over the nearby abominations. They did not seem afraid, nor shocked at this, simply firing at them to no effect. In an instant, the two closest were dead, their companions advancing on the giant in a fruitless attempt to take it down.</p><p>Shepard opened fire on them, the sound of her gun mixing in the ambient cacophony. It was a deluge of noise that swirled in the air; the fire crackling, the buildings collapsing, the gunfire, the howls of the abominations and the screams of the civilians; and above all else, the booming horns of the Reapers, heralding the end of all.</p><p>And in an instant, it was all gone.</p><p>The Silence was deafening. It was unnatural; Shepard was not the only one to feel it. The abominations, Hollow, Hornet, Anderson, the soldiers, they all stood still. Silent. Or perhaps they were screaming; none could have told, for there was nothing. No sound. No howl. Nothing but the empty silence, towering over all.</p><p>And then, the silence screamed.</p><p>Shepard gasped, grasping at her ears; but what was there to block ? It was not something that she could hear, but that she could feel. She would have had to kill every nerve in her body, and even then she wasn’t sure it would have been enough. Anderson fell to his knees holding his head; the abominations collapsed, some dead on the spot, the others bleeding some blue liquid. </p><p>Hornet was shaking, staring at something to Shepard’s left. Hollow was the only one who seemed not negatively affected, standing tall and proud despite the impossibility that was happening. Before even turning Shepard knew what she would see. She knew because she’d felt this before. This <i>Weight</i>. This <i>Presence</i>. This <i>Thing that did not belong oh god I’m going to die I’m going to die I’m going to die…</i></p><p>With an effort of will that should have been beyond any human, she turned. </p><p>And she Saw.</p><p>A swirling hurricane of darkness. A behemoth from the Abyss, rapidly taking the shape of a being taller than even the tallest Reaper. A Being that should not be, yet was. </p><p>
  <b>Void Given Focus.</b>
</p><p>Six bright pupiless eyes appeared on a head crowned with four horns, each the size of a building, the center and larger ones being pronged. </p><p>
  <b>Void Given Form. </b>
</p><p>Four arms emerged from it’s form; the mass of dark matter having taken a humanoid shape from the bottom up, with only the most bottom part remaining an ever changing whirlpool of energy. </p><p>The Shade Lord had arrived.</p><p>A second of Absolute Silence fell upon the world as it held its breath. No Sound, for it would not permit so. No Sound, for nothing moved; not even the wavelengths which carried noise. </p><p>A second passed. </p><p>And the world exploded into action. </p><p>The return of her sense of hearing almost gave Shepard whiplash. She fell to the ground; unable to remain on her two feet. Of the two soldiers, only one was still conscious, and absolutely hysterical, screaming as he looked at the two kilometer tall form of the Shade Lord. </p><p>-”WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ?! WHAT IN GOD’S NAME IS THAT !!!!” He was crying, Shepard noticed. Crying tears of black. Oh dear, that wasn’t normal. </p><p>Hornet walked up to the man, slapping him before forcing him to look at her. </p><p>-”Don’t look at them. Don’t think about them. The less you acknowledge their presence, the lesser the strain on you. Just hunker down, think happy thoughts.”</p><p>Had the situation been different, Shepard might have cocked an eyebrow at that. Hornet had been nothing but prickly since she’d met her; if concerned for her siblings. This was an unexpected side of her; surprisingly caring of the well being of others not in her care. </p><p>Anderson, having recovered, was doing a far better job at remaining composed, looking at the towering Higher Being. </p><p>-”Jesus Shepard...I’d read the reports, but to actually be there...feel this...God, no wonder you thought this would tear the Reapers a new one. Just being near it damn near killed us all.”</p><p>Jane chuckled, a strangled sound that even to her own ears felt fake. </p><p>-”Yeah...little guy packs a surprisingly heavy punch.”</p><p>Anderson found a distress beacon in the rubble, one of the many ships orbiting Earth having crashed down here at the beginning of the battle. </p><p>-”We need to get out of here. The Reapers are bad enough, but with this thing around fighting them, this area is gonna turn into a no man’s land real fast.”</p><p>He cursed as garbling came back from the beacon. </p><p>“Damn it, lost the signal !”</p><p>But Shepard wasn’t listening to him. Her eyes were focused squarely on the form of the Shade Lord, who was now lifting an arm up. It’s appearance had rilled the Reapers up; every single one in sight having stopped whatever they were doing to converge to it. </p><p>The Shade Lord was immobile as the Reapers approached. Then, as the closest started charging up it’s laser, they made their move. It was strange, seeing them move. Moving forward with a speed that quite frankly was disturbing on such a massive entity, made even more unnerving by the lack of legs of any means of mobility. </p><p>Reaching out to the Reaper, two of their arms grabbed the mechanical entity, slamming it into the ground as it let out an almost panicked booming shriek. It’s other two arms reached down, fingers turned into claws of void, slamming into the kinetic shields of the Reaper. For an instant, the barriers held; Shepard remembered how even just touching the collector ships had been enough to tear them to pieces. Clearly, the Reapers were made of tougher stuff. But it was still not enough to deny the Shade Lord. The barriers gave way, and they began eagerly tearing into the Reaper’s frame, an explosion soon enveloping them both as the Reaper was destroyed. </p><p>The Shade Lord did not relent, immediately switching targets. But instead of charging the group of four Reapers headed their way, the Shade Lord instead started being surrounded by an ominous dark glow. Shepard’s eyes widened. </p><p>-”HIT THE DECK !”</p><p>Her shout came not a second too late, Anderson not even hesitating to let go of the beacon as he threw himself to the ground along with Hornet. Hollow simply remained standing as a massive projectile of void emerged from the Shade Lord, consuming all that stood in its way; buildings, sound, even light; slamming into the Reapers, tearing their frames apart with a lack of sound which grated on the ears. Shepard gulped. In a matter of seconds, Ghost had taken down five Reapers, when a year ago it had taken an entire alliance fleet and the citadel defense force to take one down. </p><p>But the ravage the Shade Lord was inflicting on them was not enough to deter the Reapers; as Anderson went back to fiddling with the beacon, trying to reach out to the Normandy, they were once more approaching them; circling the Shade Lord like wolves on the hunt. There were a dozen of them by now, each closing in on the void Entity with a frightening level of coordination. Before the Shade Lord could react, they started opening fire, their lasers burning at it’s frame. Shepard wasn’t sure how much damage it was doing, but it was enough to make them reflexively try and dodge. Falling to the ground, they changed form, turning into something more serpentine as they did their best to dodge and weave between the red lasers; reaching the now falling back Reaper circle in a few seconds and tearing at them with their claws. </p><p>Hornet shook her head then, looking at the rampage.<br/>
-”This isn't good. They’re getting in over their head.”</p><p>Shepard gave her an incredulous look. </p><p>-”Seriously ? They’ve killed more Reapers in the last minute than we’ve killed during this entire war as far as I know.” Well, she wasn’t sure how many they’d taken down in the orbit of Earth, but even then that still meant a lot.</p><p>-”Maybe. But they’re not able to unleash their full power, not without risking razing this city off of the map. And I know my sibling. They are doing their best not to show it, but these...lights are taking their toll on them.” Hornet gave her a heavy look. “My siblings have always been weak to light, as light is weak to them. And these Reapers wield a vicious kind of light.” She gestured to Ghost, as he took down the last of the group of Reapers, as two dozen more came down from the sky, already firing upon them. “Ghost has taken down seventeen of these abominations so far, and is at least slightly injured. How many more are there attacking your planet Commander ?”</p><p>Shepard shivered, as a cold feeling spread throughout her body. Too many. She wasn’t sure how many Reapers there were, but if they were attacking nearly every single major settlement on Earth simultaneously, whilst having an orbital battle with the fleet...thousands at the least. </p><p>Hornet had her response seeing Shepard’s pale face. </p><p>“Exactly. They will exhaust themselves before they can achieve victory. And should they fall as the Shade Lord...I am unsure they would be able to return as they do in their regular form. It is the very power that keeps them alive after all.”</p><p>Well. That...wasn’t good. But Shepard wasn’t planning on winning the war in a single battle. She’d hoped, on some level, that Ghost would be able to simply curb-stomp the Reapers as the Shade Lord. But clearly, the Reapers didn’t intend to make things easy; even with a God of the Void on their side. At least it evened the odds a bit more. </p><p>-”That’s fine. We’re not letting them die here. Once the Normandy gets here, we’re getting the hell out of there and regroup with the fleet. We’ll be able to coordinate with them at that point.”</p><p>Hornet tilted her head. </p><p>-”Very well.” She turned to the Shade Lord, who was busily using a Reaper’s now dead hull to smash another one into pieces; two other arms reaching to impossible lengths to drag two other Reapers towards it, the living ships desperately planting their legs into the ground in a futile attempt to prevent their demise.<br/>
But Shepard could see it. There were now dozens of Reapers in the city, all converging towards Ghost. For every Reaper they took down, two more descended from the sky, firing lasers at the Void Entity. By now, Ghost must have destroyed a good thirty of them; which, Shepard would admit, was very cathartic, seeing their fallen husks smoking across the ruins of the city they were trying so hard to destroy. But the Shade Lord was weakening. In fact, Shepard found it a bit...smaller than before. Where it had towered over the Reapers at the beginning of it’s fight, it now stood eye to...metallic hull with them. </p><p>As the Shade Lord let out another projectile of void, consuming a couple more Reapers, a new ship descended from space; but this one’s sight brought a relieved smile from Shepard. </p><p>The Normandy had arrived, at last. </p><p>Anderson grunted as he got up, letting the beacon down, the engine letting out a steady signal. </p><p>-”About time they showed up.”</p><p>Shepard didn’t hesitate, running towards the lowering Normandy along with Anderson, Hornet and Hollow closing their mad dash to the ship. As they approached it, the hanger opened, four members of the regular crew standing on guard with their guns out and wearing atmospheric armor. At their helm was Ashley, who grabbed Shepard’s hand as she jumped into the ship, helping her to her feet. </p><p>-”Welcome back Shepard.”</p><p>Shepard gave her a grin. </p><p>-”Thanks.” Hornet and Hollow landed next to her, Hornet turning rapidly and letting her nail fly towards one of the four eyed creatures which had recovered from the shock of the Shade Lord’s appearance, killing it instantly as she exclaimed. </p><p>-”We need to get out of here, we are going to get swarmed !”</p><p>Anderson, however, was not getting into the ship. Instead, the man stopped, looking Shepard in the eye. </p><p>-”Shepard.” A moment of pause. “I’m not going.” Shepard stared at the man like he was insane. Had the madness gotten to him ? Now, of all times ? “You saw those men back there. There’s a million more like them, and they need a leader.” Oh god, he really was doing this. </p><p>-”We’re in this fight together !”</p><p>But Anderson shook his head. </p><p>-”It’s a fight we can’t win. Not without help.” He gestured to the Shade Lord, which was battling a half dozen Reapers, as twenty more bombarded it with their lasers. “You’ve given us a chance with them, but it won’t be enough.” His tone was grave, yet commanding. “We need every species and all their ships to even have a chance of defeating the Reapers.” Anderson glanced at the Shade Lord as it finally took down the last of the Reapers attacking it, turning its attention to the bombarding Reapers. But as it went to reach them, another Reaper emerged from the cloud line, slamming into them and sending the bulk of void crashing into the ground; The Reapers taking the opportunity to close in, firing their lasers with even greater accuracy without the fear of retaliation. Shepard felt her heart skip a beat. No, they couldn’t lose Ghost; not here, not now. </p><p>Another part of her, the part she’d tried so hard to bury for the sake of the war; for the sake of the galaxy, screamed in fear for her friend. </p><p>“You need to tell the Council.”</p><p>Shepard snarled. To Hell with the council, her friend was getting swarmed and torn to pieces right now !</p><p>-”What if they won’t listen ?! They haven’t so far, why even fucking bother !” But it wasn’t frustration that peaked through her voice. It was panic. Hornet seemed just as agitated, pacing rapidly and tapping her nail on the ground. </p><p>Anderson took none of Shepard’s shit however, glaring at her. </p><p>-”Then make them listen ! Now go ! That’s an order.”</p><p>Shepard glared right back. </p><p>-”I don’t take orders from you anymore, remember ?”</p><p>Anderson took out something from his pocket. Her dog tags. He threw them at her. </p><p>-”Consider yourself reinstated...Commander.”</p><p>In the distance, the air shook, as void started gathering around the Shade Lord. The Reapers did not seem to notice closing in ever closer. There were tens of them; three right on top of them, pinning them to the ground and showering Ghost with lasers. </p><p>“You know what you have to do.”</p><p>Shepard grabbed her dog tags, thinking as hard as she could that Ghost should fall back into space; willing her thoughts to reach them. She wasn’t sure if they heard her, but the void continued gathering, swirling around their fallen form. </p><p>-”I’ll be back for you.” This was as much of a promise to Anderson as it was to herself. “And I’ll bring every fleet I can.” Resolve burned in her chest as she spoke. She turned away. “Good luck.”</p><p>Anderson nodded at her back. </p><p>-”You too Shepard.”</p><p>As the ship started lifting, Shepard turned once more to the sight of Anderson saluting her. She saluted back, not even hesitating. As the Normandy lifted into the air, Shepard saw from afar the child she’d tried to help, heading for one of the evacuation shuttles that were trying to get civilians away. To her horror, one of the Reapers had apparently decided not to attack Ghost; one of the destroyers, smaller ones among the Reapers. She watched in abject horror as it tore the shuttles from the sky, it’s lasers cutting them apart with horrifying ease. </p><p>As the hatch closed, she felt the shockwave of whatever it was Ghost had been preparing hit them, the ship tumbling to the side before righting itself.</p><p>-<b><i>”Message received Commander.”</i></b></p><p>Well at least something went right for once.</p><p>She took the elevator into the commanding deck, pausing as she passed by one of the windows in the corridors to the deck. Was it...raining fire ? Then, she realized. Only the instinct to grab a hold of the wall prevented her from falling to the knees. </p><p>It wasn’t fire. </p><p>It was the remains of the Alliance’s fleet, torn apart by the Reapers, falling down to Earth in a rain of heated metal and ash. An Earth that was being destroyed by the very monsters which had annihilated the fleet. They were killing it’s population at this very second. And here she was, forced to turn her back on them; to run away. All her efforts, all her fights, all her stubborn refusal to back down from the Reapers. And yet, she could not even save her homeworld.</p><p>And in the relative privacy of the empty corridor, Shepard cried.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I've just realized something very embarassing...all the italics and bold parts of the previous chapters didn't register through, so it's all normal text. Oops...well anyway, I'll be going back through them to fix those. </p><p>In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter !</p><p>P.S. : I've removed the ending section with TIM and the Radiance; it felt too contrived for my tastes, and I don't want this story to explode into too many directions at once. Sorry for those who enjoyed that part, but it simply felt out of place...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going back to her crew after she’d cleaned herself up hadn’t been nearly as easy as planned. Vega had been...understandably infuriating. The man was frustrated they were leaving Earth behind. So was Shepard, but she also understood that they needed to leave Earth to save it. So did Vega she was sure; the man wasn’t dumb, just straight forward. He just needed to come to terms with it. Ashley hadn’t been easy either, but regardless she’d listen. </p><p>At least Joker was still around. </p><p>Turns out, Hackett was still alive and in charge of the fleets. The situation was not good. She’d already suspected that, but to think they were on the verge of losing the system...god. Which is why they wanted her on Mars. </p><p>She considered taking some of the Hallownest people with her. But Ghost had just arrived on ship, and was recovering with his sister standing guard. Hollow would not be able to communicate with her; a death sentence if things came down to it. And Quirrel...well. She’d thought Quirrel had been missing. She certainly hadn’t seen him on their way through the rubble back on Earth. </p><p>Turns out he’d been clearing the path ahead of them this whole time. And had somehow gotten onto the ship without anyone but EDI noticing. </p><p>Now that she thought about it, maybe she should bring Quirrel along. </p><p> </p><p>Hornet stared down at her oh so reckless sibling as he laid on the bench in the room Shepard had given to them aboard the Normandy. </p><p>-”So. How bad is it ?”</p><p>Ghost tilted their head. </p><p>-<i>”Frustrating, mostly. Nothing I won’t recover with a bit of rest and focusing.”</i></p><p>She snorted. </p><p>-”I didn’t think anything could hurt you when you became...that.”</p><p>-<i>”It is...powerful, but not invincible. And those Reapers are something else.”</i></p><p>-”You said they feel like her.”</p><p>-<i>”A million voices melded into one. And they seek to do the same to all that lives. I would destroy them all myself, but there are simply too many.”</i></p><p>Hornet returned to her nail. She’d been cleaning it for a while now. The battle of Earth had been...something. She’d seen death and destruction before. But the Infection had been a slow, inevitable death, with the occasional bout of fighting. </p><p>This...this was extermination through destruction. </p><p>-”And from what I’ve heard from Shepard, the people of this place are hardly united in fighting it.”</p><p>Ghost nodded. Despite displaying far more emotion than before, it was still more of an exception than the rule. </p><p>-<i>”They can be...frustrating. But I believe Shepard can make them work together.”</i></p><p>Hornet agreed. Not for the same reasons Ghost did, she was sure. </p><p>-”It’s either that, or their absolute annihilation.” She sighed. “Hallownest, here...it’s the same everywhere. People too focused on their own problems to see the impending doom approaching. I’d pity the woman if she hadn’t taken that burden willingly.”</p><p>Or as willingly as someone realizing there was no one else who could do it could, really. </p><p>-<i>”Perhaps. But we shall help them regardless.”</i></p><p>-”If it becomes hopeless, I’m dragging you all back home.”</p><p>-”Understood.”</p><p> </p><p>Fucking Cerberus. Of course it was Cerberus. Everything was going to shit, Earth was burning, and <i>fucking Cerberus was executing scientists on Mars</i>.<br/>
Shepard was pissed. Very pissed. Almost pissed enough to not let seeing Liara again after so long bring her mood up. Worst, they’d done something to their soldiers which made them look like goddamn husks under all that armor. </p><p>Almost. </p><p>But not enough that she didn’t give her a massive hug. It had helped counter balance the fact Ashley apparently still didn’t fully believe Shepard to be out of Cerberus’ influence.</p><p>Turns out, Liara had been researching Promethean data on Mars. Something that could destroy the Reapers...or at least, that’s what the science team thought. After seeing them in action in such large numbers, Shepard wasn’t so sure. </p><p>What mattered for now is that Cerberus were here in force, and they were trying their damndest to get the data for themselves. </p><p>And Shepard was not planning on letting them get away with it. </p><p>Right now, they were riding the tram towards the next section of the research station, and Quirrel was having a discussion with Liara. </p><p>-”So, your entire technological system is based on the remains of this advanced race...the Protheans. Correct ?”</p><p>-”Indeed. The Protheans are a fascinating race. I wish we could be spending more time researching their culture rather than their weapons.”</p><p>And they seemed to be getting on pretty well. Which Shepard found kind of amusing. </p><p>-”I understand. My teacher used to be so happy about learning and researching all sorts of knowledge before she was forced to focus on the Infection. But priorities need to be taken, unfortunately.”</p><p>Liara sighed, bringing her head in her hands. </p><p>-”I wish it weren’t so. But people need this knowledge.”</p><p>Quirrel hummed. </p><p>-”Still, the Protheans were more advanced than your own people are, correct ?”</p><p>She nodded. </p><p>-”Yes, or at least we believe so. All that we’ve seen in the ruins of their people points to that fact at the least.”</p><p>-”And yet, they still lost to the Reapers. Meaning whatever that weapon was, they could not complete it.” Quirrel pinned her with a hard stare. “What makes you think you can ?”<br/>
If this had been the Liara Shepard had met all that time ago, she would have stammered and hesitated. As it was, she did not even blink.</p><p>-”Because we have no choice. It is either this, or embracing our annihilation. And I’ll be damned if we don’t go down swinging.”</p><p>Quirrel stayed silent before giving a gentle sigh. </p><p>-”Yes, I suppose so...I wish the options weren’t so extreme.”</p><p>Whatever else was about to be said was interrupted by Cerberus interrupting the train, their goons going to swarm it as it came to a halt. Shepard grunted, grabbing her gun. Time to work. </p><p> </p><p>-”Those creatures seem to enjoy fighting at a distance. Whilst I can close the distance easily, I do not enjoy risking their barrages with so little protection. I’m not made of void like you and Hollow are.”</p><p>Ghost tilted their head. </p><p>-<i>”Perhaps Mordin can help with that. Their equipment has no use for Hollow and I, but you and Quirrel might find some purpose for it.”</i></p><p>-”Mordin hm ? You talked about them a few times. I do not enjoy the idea of being under a needle.”</p><p>-<i>”I’m sure it won’t come to that. Maybe.”</i></p><p>-”You do not exactly fill me with confidence here.”</p><p>-<i>”Well, perhaps it will help you realize what it’s like to be stabbed with something very long and sharp.”</i></p><p>-”Are you still holding a grudge over that ? I won’t apologize. Testing you was a necessity.”</p><p>-<i>”It wasn’t much of a relief to the stabbing.”</i></p><p>-”You can’t even feel pain.”</p><p>-<i>”Still annoying.”</i></p><p> </p><p>Shepard was annoyed. </p><p>No, she was fucking angry. </p><p>They’d found the data information. But there had been someone already there, in holographic form. </p><p>The Illusive man. Of course. </p><p>-<i>”Shepard.”</i></p><p>Liara whirled around from the console, pointing her gun before realizing that the man wasn’t actually there. </p><p>-”Illusive man ?”</p><p>-<i>”Fascinating race, the Protheans. They left all of this for us to discover, but we’ve squandered it.”</i></p><p>Quirrel tapped his mask. </p><p>-”I would hardly call colonizing entire planets and creating ships the size of wyrms ‘squandering’.”</p><p>The illusive man spared a glance at the bug. </p><p>-<i>”Your ignorance of our history shows. The Alliance has known about the Archive for more than thirty years, and what have they done with it ?”</i></p><p>Shepard was NOT entering another goddamn debate with this guy. She was too busy. Galaxy saving business hardly ever allowed breaks after all, and she wasn’t wasting hers. </p><p>-”What do you want.”</p><p>The Illusive man stared up at the large metallic shape of the Prothan Archive. </p><p>-<i>”What I’ve always wanted. The date in these artifacts holds the key to solving the Reaper threat.”</i></p><p>Shepard snarled. Like hell was she letting him get his hands on that. </p><p>-”I’ve seen your solution. Your people are turned into monsters. They look like husks for fuck’s sake ! Even you must realize just how insane that is !”</p><p>-<i>”Hardly. They’ve been improved.”</i></p><p>Shepard frowned. They had seemed more resilient than the average cerberus grunt, but...it hadn’t been by much. </p><p>-”Improved ?”</p><p>The Illusive Man turned to a display showing analysis of Reaper tech; although to Shepard, it looked as if his hologram starred in midair. </p><p>-<i>”That’s what separates us, Shepard. Where you see a means to destroy, I see a way to control; to dominate and harness the Reapers’ power.”</i> A pause, the man’s eyes shining despite the enhancements made to them. <i>“Imagine how strong humanity would be if we controlled them.”</i></p><p>She knew that TIM could be arrogant, but this...controlling the Reapers ? Even the Radiance hadn’t been so conceited. </p><p>-”You’ve gone too far. The Reapers will kill us all if we don’t stop fighting each other !” </p><p>-<i>”I don’t expect you to understand Shepard.”</i> A movement, unnoticed by all but one pillbug. “<i>And I’m certainly not looking for your approval.</i>” TIM took a drag from his cigarette. “<i>You were a tool, an agent with a singular purpose. And despite our differences, you were relatively successful. But like the rest of the relics in this place, your time is over.</i>”</p><p>Shepard cocked an eyebrow. </p><p>-”You mean you were useless without me, and so brought me on so you could do something right for once. And now that I’m not around, you’re back to being a moron.” She glared at the hologram. “At least back then I could argue you were doing what’s necessary to fight the Collectors, if only barely. But now ? You’re actively condemning humanity to death by being such an arrogant prick.” She could see the anger in TIM’s face; controlled as it was. She’d talked enough with the man to read the tiny changes in expression. “Saren thought he could control the Reapers. He’s dead now. Keep it up, and you’ll meet the same fate.” She gave him a smirk. “Besides. You’re older than me.” She tilted her head to Liara. “Cut this off.”</p><p>TIM shook his head, frustrated. </p><p>-”<i>Don’t interfere with my plans Shepard. I won’t warn you again.</i>”</p><p>-”Duly noted. And ignored.”</p><p>-”Shepard…” Liara’s voice brought her pause. “The data. It’s not here.” The hologram of TIM disappeared. “It’s being erased !”</p><p>Shepard cursed. </p><p>-”Goddamnit. Of course it is.”</p><p>Asheley seemed to have noticed something, as she grabbed her gun and walked towards one of the small alcoves where computers could be found. Liara spoke, warning in her voice. </p><p>-”It’s local. Someone’s uploading the information.”</p><p>Shepard’s mind raced. There was an agent of Cerberus here, right now, uploading the information to TIM. Shit. He whirled, seeing Ashley pointe her gun at whoever was apparently in the alcove. </p><p>-”Step away from the console !” The next thing she knew, Shepard was watching Ashley get kicked to the ground, the doctor they’d seen helping Cerberus infiltrate the place turning back towards the console and destroying it. Ashley cursed as the doctor started running away, getting back to her feet. </p><p>-”She’s got the data !”</p><p>Shepard wanted to scream. The doctor was unnaturally fast. Not a regular person, and especially not some goddamn labrat. With how she was going, Shepard wasn’t sure they would have been able to catch up to her had they been alone.</p><p>Turns out however, she wouldn’t have to worry about that. </p><p>One second Quirrel was standing next to her, the other he’d disappeared in a blur of speed, reappearing next to the doctor and slamming her with the blunt end of his nail, sending her crashing to the ground. </p><p>Well that had been easier than expected. </p><p>She started to rise, sparks flying from her body. </p><p>Or not. </p><p>-”Commander ? I am afraid our friend here seems more mechanical than anything else.”</p><p>The doctor, with speed that definitively ruled out human, drew her pistol out only to find her hand severed in a quick blur of speed from Quirrel. </p><p>“This a ‘gun’ correct ? Better to make sure she doesn’t get to use it.”</p><p>By now, Shepard and Liara had reached the two, Liara using her biotics to pin the thing in place. Shepard glared down at her. </p><p>-”We’re bringing her back to the Normandy. I want her checked out, find anything you can.”</p><p> </p><p>-”<i>The Commander is back. She is angry.</i>”</p><p>-”She seems to be fairly often.”</p><p>-”<i>Hypocrite.</i>”</p><p>-”I am not angry. I am annoyed. Justifiably so, I’d argue.”</p><p>-”<i>Most of the time maybe. But not always.</i>”</p><p>-”Hmpf. How are you on your recovery ?”</p><p>-”<i>A few more hours and I should be back to full health.</i>”</p><p>-”Good. I don’t fancy taking on those giant ships without you by my side.”</p><p>-”<i>I’m sure Hollow could take down one.</i>”</p><p>-”Hollow is strong. But he’s not ‘destroying a mountain sized mechanical horror’ strong. Not all of us can turn into a gigantic void god.”</p><p>-”<i>Not the most pleasant of feelings, I assure you.</i>”</p><p>-”Hm. What do you think she will do next ?”</p><p>-”<i>Go to the citadel. Argue with the council. Get angry nothing will be done to help.</i>”</p><p>-”The citadel huh ? You mentioned that when you told us of this place. Giant metal city that flies, huh ?”</p><p>-”<i>It’s hard to describe in my defense. You’ll get to see it soon enough.</i>”</p><p>-”I suppose.” A moment of silence. “Quirrel is going to be insufferable isn’t he.”</p><p>-”<i>That’s not fair.” A pause. “He might get a bit over excited though.</i>”</p><p>-”Ugh.”</p><p> </p><p>Shepard was very rarely a happy woman at the moment. As it turned out, TIM wasn’t dumb. She’d already known that, but it was infuriating how it always felt he was a step ahead. Found data on the Reapers ? What a coincidence, my men are there to take it. Dispatched my men ? That’s okay, I’ve got an agent on the scene to send me the data. </p><p>Caught my agent with the help of a bug capable of moving at speeds damn near invisible to the eye ? No problem, the agent is a robot with protocols to wipe her memory of any information that could be used against me. </p><p>God she hated that guy. </p><p>Still, she was having a holographic call with Admiral Hackett right now. No point in being aggressive. </p><p>-”<i>So, this data. What do we have on it ?</i>”</p><p>Liara was the one to answer. </p><p>-”Preliminary evidence suggests the data is a blueprint for a Prothean device.”</p><p>-”<i>Device ?</i>”</p><p>She tapped her wrist a few times. </p><p>-”A weapon, massive in size and scope…” a hologram appeared of a superstructure in a cylinder shape with many odd details. “...that’s capable of unquantifiable levels of destruction.”</p><p>-”<i>Send me the data. We’ll do our own analysis. If Liara’s instincts are right, this might be the key to stopping the Reapers.</i>”</p><p>Liara was smart, and there wasn’t anyone Shepard trusted more. </p><p>-”Understood. We’ll be heading to the citadel then.”</p><p>Hackett gave an approving nod. </p><p>-”<i>Talk to the Council. Show them what you’ve found. With luck, they’ll give you the support we need.</i>”</p><p>-”And if they don’t ?” Because from experience, they almost never do. Even with this dire of a situation Shepard isn’t sure they will. </p><p>-”<i>Then do whatever it takes to get them on board.</i>” The admiral saluted, Shepard snapping to attention. “<i>Hackett out.</i>”</p><p>As the hologram fizzled out, Shepard stayed silent. Then, she spoke up, addressing the nearest EDI station. </p><p>-”EDI. Contact Ghost and their group. We’re headed to the citadel, and even if Ghost’s been there before I’d rather they don’t wander off on their own. Any of them.” </p><p>-”<i>Understood Commander. Heading there now.</i>”</p><p>Shepard sighed, grabbing her head in her hands. Liara, concerned, stepped up to her. </p><p>-”Are you alright ?” Shepard gave her an incredulous look. “No, you’re right, silly question. I’m...sorry, about Earth.” She shuddered. “I can’t imagine what it’s like losing your homeworld.”</p><p>-”We haven’t lost.” Shepard’s answer came out harsher than she’d planned, but it was the truth. So long as there was even one human fighting on the ground, they hadn’t lost Earth. “Not yet. And if I have something to say about it, we’re not losing at all. And damn anyone who says otherwise, Reaper or not.”</p><p>Liara nodded, a soft smile on her face. </p><p>-”Now that’s more like the Commander I know.” The smile sharpened, a glint appearing in her eyes. “We’ve got some time before we arrive at the Citadel. Perhaps we could discuss further in your room ?”</p><p>Well. Shepard was not going to refuse THAT.</p><p>-”Lead on.”</p><p>After all, if she was going to deal with the Council, she might as well be in a good mood when doing it.<br/>
Knowing those stubborn pricks, she was going to need it. That, and a lot of patience.<br/>
Hm. Maybe she’d see if she could pick up Grunt. It would be a good argument against them if they decided to be petty assholes. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone, I'm sorry to announce I'm putting this fic on hiatus. The reasons are simple. I underestimated the problems life could throw at me, and overestimated my ability to keep writing through them. I hope to return to this fic once things are more stable, but can unfortunately give neither guarantee nor schedule for that. Anyways, I hope you all understand, and am sorry for those enjoying the fic. Till later.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, it's ya boy with a long time coming sequel to my one and only fanfic, Voidborn(e) ! For those who haven't read it, you might end up a little confused as to what's happening here, so I would advise reading it first ! To those arriving from it, I hope you're all doing well and enjoyed it, and hope that this sequel will live up to the expectations set by my previous work ! It was a bit of a daunting task to write a sequel if I'm honest; ME3 is such a large story, and I wanted to do something more with this sequel compared to Voidborn(e). I won't spoil however, that would just be rude after all. </p><p>Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this, and stay tuned for follow up chapters ! I can't promise a perfectly consistent upload schedule, but like I did last time, I can at least promise you all not to leave this story unfinished ! </p><p>Reviews, kudos and bookmarks are always welcome, and feel free to leave any and all criticism, good or bad, it helps me improve and keeps me motivated !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>